<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Carollers by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240092">The Carollers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t see any problem,” Holmes said blithely, a couple of weeks before Christmas.</p><p>This was the cue for the rest of us to look at each other in alarm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Carollers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts">badly_knitted</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t see any problem,” Holmes said blithely, a couple of weeks before Christmas.</p><p>This was the cue for the rest of us to look at each other in alarm.</p><p>The Sloth spoke for all of us.  “There’s to be a village scene, made up of the props from a model railway, and you’ve agreed with Lord Ambrose you’ll be providing puppet carol singers.  And the music.”</p><p>“Watson can operate the gramophone so that won’t be a problem.”</p><p>“Turned up loud to drown out the Ferret,” Aemelia Vole muttered. </p><p>Mouselet giggled.</p><p>“And the puppets will be moving about the village,” the Sloth continued.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“With lighted lanterns.”</p><p>“Naturally.”</p><p>“You will notify the fire brigade.”</p><p>“I hardly think that will be necessary.”</p><p>“Let’s hope the props aren’t valuable.”</p><p>***</p><p>The question of the lantern was put to one side and Aemelia and Mouselet set about making the costumes.  The Ferret was equipped with a dark red greatcoat and grey knee breeches.  He also had a grey top hat, which kept falling off his head until Aemelia attached some yarn to hold it on.  The Ferret objected to this but was told firmly it was either that or hat pins.</p><p>The two little rodents had velvet dresses, Aemelia’s in dark blue and Mouselet’s dark green, as well as little jackets and matching bonnets.</p><p>The music was sorted, and the Sloth had made the three singers miniature sheet music to hold while they pretended to sing.  The emphasis was on pretended, but no-one, apart from possibly Holmes, believed the Ferret would manage to comply.</p><p>Since the intention was that the ‘puppets’ would walk around the village a couple of rehearsals were held, but without knowing how the props would be set out, it was a little difficult to do more than agree on a clockwise circle.</p><p>***</p><p>We arrived at the venue in time for Holmes to set up his ‘puppets’ and for me to ensure the gramophone was working.  I chose a position where I could keep a close eye on the action and could respond if it became necessary.</p><p>Holmes lifted the three small creatures onto the table.</p><p>There was complete silence for a moment, before the Ferret said, “I was expecting more of a village square for us to promenade round.”</p><p>“Yes,” agreed Aemelia, “with proper model houses, not a painted backdrop.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to walk up and down the platform, in front of the station,” Mouselet added.  “Walk to one end, stop, sing a carol, walk to the other end and do the same.  And we’ll have to do it three times if we have all the carols.”</p><p>Meanwhile, Aemelia had gone to investigate the station building.  She came out and said, “There aren’t even any seats in the waiting room.”</p><p>There was a train engine and carriage which had been left at the far end of the platform.  The Ferret stuck his head through the window of the carriage and said, “There are seats here.  We could use them.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Holmes said.  “And you can get down from the train when the music for the first carol begins.  I’ll set the lantern against the engine.”</p><p>I realised, to my horror, that Holmes had brought a tiny lantern which had a miniature candle burning inside it. However, there was nothing I could do about it at that stage.</p><p>Holmes pointed to the track which continued on past the platform for about ten foot.  “Why do you think that’s been put there?” he asked.</p><p>“Maybe the owner intends to have the train go up and down later, as part of the entertainment,” I replied.</p><p>“Hmm.  I’m not so sure.  Well, we shall see.”</p><p>It wasn’t long before the family came into the room where we were set up.  The children all came rushing over to look at the train and at a nod from Holmes I began the music.</p><p>The Ferret, Aemelia and Mouselet emerged from the carriage and stood on the platform while the first carol was sung.  They then walked up to the other end of the platform ready for the second carol.  All was going well, although I noticed the Lord’s brother standing surprisingly close to the train carriage.</p><p>I thought no more about it, as the music stopped and the three started to walk back down the platform.  Unfortunately, the Ferret was swinging the lantern too vigorously, so the inevitable happened and his music caught fire.  With what he later claimed was great presence of mind, the Ferret ran down the platform and threw the smouldering material into the train engine, leaping in after it.</p><p>The train tooted and we realised the train was about to start moving.  Mouselet and Aemelia scampered after him and leapt into the carriage, for all the world like last minute passengers.  We all watched in amazement as the train departed down the track.</p><p>We were even more amazed a few seconds later when some jewellery flew out of the carriage window.</p><p>“My brooch!” the Lord’s mother exclaimed.</p><p>We watched as the train drew to a halt at the end of the track, the Ferret having found the brake.  The Lord’s brother was close at hand.  I thought he would reach into the carriage to see if there was anything left, but instead he put his hand into the engine.  This was a mistake, because he rapidly withdrew it, nursing the finger that had been bitten.</p><p>Holmes exchanged a look with Lord Ambrose and said quietly that he would take his puppets home and leave his lordship to deal with the situation. </p><p>Lord Ambrose gave a curt nod and beckoned to his brother.  “I want a word with you in my study,” he said.</p><p>We left shortly afterwards, the Ferret full of how he’d saved the day, and how he now wanted an engine of his own, and an engine driver’s outfit.</p><p>“Now that gives me an idea,” Holmes said.</p><p>Mouselet, Aemelia and I hastily started discussing what we would find for tea in the hope of distracting the pair of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>